


Sleep - Shin Hoseok

by lofiuv



Series: Fluffy and Lovely - literally no angst just softness [10]
Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tried my best, Please just read, honestly idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: sleepingandcuddles+some baking





	Sleep - Shin Hoseok

hoseok loved love. he loved the sight of love. the feeling of love. the smell of love - if that exists. so did she. the concept of love seemed lovely (badUM TSS) her. she loved hugs. and kisses. and all that lovey dovey stuff. but she wouldn't be under the category of a so-called 'girly girl', she loved love discreetly. no one knew about it except her. and hoseok.

the two had been dating for about 2 years. they shared an apartment and always had breakfast together. always. they took turns in making breakfast each day. 3 days a week for hoseok and her each. and one day for both of them to cook together. they didn't do the routine on purpose. it just ... happened.

today it was hoseok's cooking day. the night before the couple had w

bed quite early as they had spent the whole day binge watching anime. they had managed to watch 3 animes before zombie walking up to their shared bedroom and falling asleep as soon as their skulls hit the pillows.

he stood in front of the stove and pulled out a baking tray. he already taken out a bowl and immediately poured in the ingredients necessary for a cake. he glanced up at the clock above the counter. it read 12:07.

after stirring and mixing and other movements you do for cooking, he placed the mixture into the hot oven. he recorded that the time was 12:26.

perhaps in an hour and a half, it will be done. he plopped down in a chair and was about to decide to wake her up or leave her asleep when he heard a step creak. he twiddled his thumbs and awaited her arrival.

when she stepped into the kitchen, there was a small smile on her face. she quickly waddled over to him and plopped down onto his lap.

" it smells nice in here. what are you making?"

" a cake." he grinned.

"what type?" he shrugs. a little laugh escaped her lips and he smiles again.

"come back to bed." she stood up and her hand intertwined with his. he shook his head. she pulled on his hand. he shook his head once more.

"why not?"

"i'm baking."

"what about after?"

"yeah, okay, darling."

she managed to pull him out of his chair at 12:43. when he stood up, she pushed him forward before walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. she nuzzled her head into his back. she sighed contently.

" hoseok, you're so warm~" she smiled. he patted her hands and she loosened her grip. he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. he leant down and kissed the top of her head.

" let's go to the living room. we can watch some anime, hmm?" he questioned. she nodded her head that was in his chest.

"anime movies too? like spirited away and my neighbour totoro?" she looked up at him for reassurance.

he nodded.

he placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. her legs automatically replaced where her arms were. he carried her to their living room and they settled on the sofa. they had left the blankets from last night in the same spot. the remote was on the arm of the chair.

soon enough at 12:59, he and she were cuddling whilst watching 'spirited away'.

"honestly. no face is a great character, i just love no face." she suddenly spoke up.

"same. but i also love how yubaba's son. he has a really big head but it's still cute." he replied.

"not as cute as you," she whispered quietly.

13:17

" i searched up online and it only takes an hour for a cake to bake. and the time is 13:17. so shouldn't we be getting ready?" he spoke up.

"yeah, um, hoseok the oven gloves ae in the left cabinet." she directed him.

"you're helping me, baby. who said it's just me?" he had a smirk on his face as he got out of the mountains of blankets.

"seriously? alright then, let's go. help me up." she raised her hands in the air and he pulled her up.

13:48

"this cake you made is actually really good." she had her mouth full of cake.

"thanks, and don't talk with your mouth full." he smiled.

14: 24

snores were heard from an open bedroom door. he and she had done what they previously did once again - falling asleep as soon as their skulls hit the pillows.


End file.
